


five feet tall

by iwriteaboutthegays



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Hostage Situations, Making Out, Mutual Pining, mentions of unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteaboutthegays/pseuds/iwriteaboutthegays
Summary: The two stand there, neither daring to say a word. It’s comical in a way, usually Emily was full of enthusiasm and energy, but Becca, awaiting her words makes her scared, and for once, she doesn’t feel so tall. In fact, it feels as if Becca’s towering over her.





	five feet tall

     “Em?” Emily turns in surprise from her place on the balcony, meeting Beca’s gaze. “Oh, Beca! Hey.” The butterflies return before Emily has the chance to even think about it. “What’re you doing out here?” _Well, I was thinking about how I’ve been in love with you for the past few years-_ Emily shakes her head and looks at the small brunette. “Just thinking about stuff.” Concern shines in Beca’s eyes and Emily feels warmth under her skin. “Are you okay?” Emily nods, giving Beca a signature Emily Junk smile. Beca’s eyes narrow though, tilting her head. “Are you really okay?” The tall brunette sighs, knowing Beca won’t stop until Emily tells her.  “Look, I have to tell you something.”  
     Emily grabs Beca’s hand as the brunette turns to face her, and _oh_ , she didn’t realize how close they were till now. The two stand there, neither daring to say a word. It’s comical in a way, usually Emily was full of enthusiasm and energy, but Beca, awaiting her words makes her scared, and for once, she doesn’t feel so tall. In fact, it feels as if Beca’s towering over her. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Emily calms her breathing, and speaks. “I um, I’m in love with you, Beca.” Emily feels her shoulders relax a bit at her secret, one that she’d been keeping for years now, being released; no longer weighing her down. That relief though, is quickly turned into hurt when she meets Beca’s eyes. The girl looks uncertain, and almost scared, as if Emily had just threatened her.   
“You don’t have to say anything. And I get it; you don’t feel the same way. I respect that, but I just had to tell you...”  
     Beca simply nods along with Emily’s words, her mouth partly open. The brunette finally shuts her mouth, licking her lips and shyly looking up at Emily.   
“I-I didn’t know that. How long have you-“  
“A few years now.” Emily feels the sting of tears in her eyes, and bites her lip. How could she’ve been so stupid? What was she even thinking? “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything-“  
“No, no I’m glad you did.” Beca’s quiet voice is strangely soothing, and Emily looks up, meeting the girl’s gaze. Emily can’t help but think this could’ve been perfect. They’re standing on a deck overlooking Paris, the city of love, the moon making it especially romantic. _Screw it._ Emily leans forward, briefly capturing Beca’s lips with her own. After a moment, she pulls away, and turns to leave. What she doesn’t expect though, is a hand pulling her back. Beca stands on her tip toes and connects their lips desperately,snaking her arms around Emily’s neck. Emily sighs into the kiss and lets her hands rest at the shorter girl’s hips. Emily can taste the beer on Beca’s tongue, and can’t help but gasp as the brunette bites down hungrily on her lip and roughly pushes her up against the wall.   
     Emily knows she should be telling Beca to stop, since the rest of the girls could barge in at any given moment, but then Beca moans against her lips, and the thought it forgotten. Finally, they break for air, and Emily leans her forehead against Beca’s, trying her best to calm her hammering heart.   
Beca shifts against her, and looks up at Emily, lust and panic shining in her eyes. “Shit.” She murmurs, stepping away from the taller girl. Emily feels a sting of hurt and disappointment at the action, and tilts her head. “What’s wrong?”  
“Look, I’m sorry Em. I’m drunk, and stressed, and I wasn’t thinking straight.”   
     Beca sighs and looks at her feet, guilt flashing in her gaze. The two are silent for what seems like an eternity, until Beca looks up at the girl again. “I can’t be with you, even if I wanted to. I’m way too busy for a relationship with this competition, and my job. I’m sorry.”   
Emily can feel a tear run down her cheek. “No, it’s my fault- I misinterpreted your signals.” Beca’s eyes soften and she opens her mouth to speak, yet she shuts it again, as if she had nothing to say. “I should go.” Emily turns and rushes inside, wiping her eyes. She hears Beca call after her, and as much as she wants to turn around, and pretend everything fine and normal, she can’t.

     “So basically, my dad abducted all the bellas.” Beca stares at Amy open mouthed. She was kidding, right? Her father wouldn’t kidnap her friends over some petty argument- that was stupid; right? “Okay Amy, you got me. Very funny. Now where are the bellas really?” Amy sighs in frustration and points out the car window. “Don’t believe me? They’re in that boat right there!” Beca searches Amy’s gaze, hoping to find amusement or playfulness. Instead, she’s met with fear and concern, something the blonde almost never showed. _Shit. She wasn’t kidding._   
     Beca’s mind quickly drifts to the girls, her friends, who were on that boat as she rows through the water. “I can’t believe they’re in danger!” Amy turns to look at her, nodding. “Thinking about it’s not gonna get us there any faster.” The blonde points out, nodding to the yacht. “Jessica, Ashley, Chloe, Lily, Aubrey, Cynthia, Emily-“ Beca pauses, her heart sinking. “My Emily...” If Amy’s father killed her, the last thing she’d remember would be Beca telling her they couldn’t be together. God, why couldn’t have she just kept on kissing her? She’d be with the girl right now! “What’d you just say?” Becca looks up st Amy in confusion. “Hm?” The blonde’s eyes narrow. “You called Legacy “Your Emily.””   
She’d said that out loud? “I-“ Amy punches her in the shoulder, grinning. “Took you two long enough!” Beca feels her face heat up, and she looks down. “It’s not a big deal-“ She’s once again interrupted by Amy pushing her. “Of course it is! We’ve been waiting for you two to stop pining for each other for years now!” The brunette blinks in surprise. “We?”  
“The bellas!” Beca feels a rush of embarrassment; her friends had known all along? To be fair, she’d had feelings for Emily from the moment they collaborated on “Flashlight,” but she’d pushed the feelings away, worried crushing on the girl wouldn’t get her anywhere. And now Emily, the girl she’d fallen in love with and pushed away, was kidnapped and being held hostage on a yacht.   
     The second she spots the girls and settles in behind them, she scans them for Emily. It doesn’t take long for her to spot the tall girl, and a sigh of relief escapes the brunette. As she announces herself and begins convincing Amy’s father she was with her the whole time, she grabs Emily’s hand. She tries her best not to smile when Emily intertwines their fingers.

     When the girls reach ashore, they’re rushed to a nearby cafe to warm up. Before she can even think about eating though, Beca turns to Emily, who’s been holding her hand for the whole trip. None of the Bellas seem to be surprised, due to crazy day they’d had. “Em, can I talk to you for a second?” The tall girl nods, nervousness flashing in her eyes. She leads the girl into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
“What’s up?” Beca can’t help but roll her eyes at the brunette’s obliviousness, and cups Emily’s cheeks, pressing their lips together. She presses the girl against the closed door and kisses her harder, as if making up for lost time, and eventually pulls away, leaving a dazed Emily. “I love you Em. I love you so much, and I’m so sorry it took you being held hostage for me to realize that.” Emily stares at her for a few moments, as if she didn’t believe her, and then the brunette smiles softly, stepping forward and brushing Beca’s cheek with the palm of her hand. “So... you do wanna be with the then?” Beca chuckles, and rests her forehead against the taller girl’s. “Yeah, yeah. All of that mushy stuff.”

 

 


End file.
